The purpose of the present request for funds is to permit the acquisition of a cag washer, self-flushing and automatic watering animal cages, travel racks, and an autoclave for the Department of Psychology, and additional self-flusing, automatic watering animal cages for the Animal Resource Center (ARC). The needs of the ARC are limited to moderate expansion of their modern facilities. The needs of the Department of Psychology are more extensive and consist of a complete replacement of presently marginal equipment with modern, semi-automatic facilities.